


Come To The Dark Side

by Slytherins_New_Queen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Kidnapped Harry, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, Twins, different parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherins_New_Queen/pseuds/Slytherins_New_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is as it seems. But everything is going to change, for better, or for worse. Depending on whose side you are on. Girl!Harry, Twin!Harry, Kidnapped!Twins, Adopted!Twins and many more. Better than it sounds! Please read and Review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Athena and Artemis

Charlotte Potter just found out the  _something_  finally made her snap. She had just overheard how all but five of her friends were paid to befriend her, and that her best female friend was actually her twin sister and that they both were adopted. Not to mention the fact that both of them were kidnapped and illegally blood adopted, by couples who were not legally allowed to adopt Pureblood children. Even though Charlie and some of her friends have already began an opposition against Dumbledore and his band of burnt chickens, it still hurt her to think that the people she had grown to love over the years might be the same people who never really loved her in the first place.

She walked into the deserted charms classroom where all of her friends were. Once she overheard that interesting tidbit, she quickly called an emergency meeting with her friends, seeing as they needed to know what the next step in the plan is. Sitting at desks and on top of them were Hermione Granger, Fred and George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood waiting for her. She walked in and sat on top one of the desks in front of the group, facing them so that they could all see and hear her when she finally tells them the bad news.

They were all quiet until Charlie finally said, "I'm leaving Hogwarts for good in the morning. All my life I have been lied to about who I am, and I knew that, but I just found out that I wasn't the only one. So, I want to take myself out of this chess game on my own accord. Therefore, I am joining the dark side, and I know that you might not like who I am siding with in this war, but please wait until I tell you my final reason." She said as she pulled out a red filing folder. Every one of them had seen the Muggle television shows, she they all knew that what was inside had to be important.

"Hermione, you should look at this." Charlie said before handing it to her first.

* * *

_Hermione's POV-_

I was still shocked after finding out that Charlie was going full on dark, even though we had breached that topic on numerous occasions while lying in bed together when we couldn't sleep ,when I opened the folder. As I read further and further, I began to feel lightheaded and sick to my stomach.

* * *

The page read:

 __ **Child(ren)'s names (full):  
**_Athena_ _Adélaïde Nathalie_   _Lestrange  
__Artemis_   _Alexandrie Nathalie_   _Lestrange_

_**Status:  
** _ _Alive, adopted_

__**Parentage:  
** _Rodolphus Caelen Lestrange  
_ _Bellatrix Dorea Lestrange née Black (mother)_

_**Date(s) of birth:  
** _ _December 25, 1979_

_**Sibling(s):  
** _ _Caelen Andreus Lestrange, 20_

__**Adopted parents for Athena:  
** _Daniel Jacob Granger (Squib)  
_ _Jane Taylor Granger née Oliver (Squib)_

_**Adoptive name for Athena:  
** _ _Hermione Jane Granger_

__**Adopted parents of Artemis:  
** _James Charles Potter (Pureblood)  
_ _Lillian Marie Potter née Evans (Muggle-born)_

_**Adoptive name for Artemis:  
** _ _Charlotte Marie Potter_

__**Current Caretakers for Artemis:  
** _Vernon Harold Dursley (Muggle)  
_ _Petunia Lynn Dursley née Evans (Muggle)_

__**Age of Adoption:  
** _Athena- 15 months  
_ _Artemis- 15 months_

_Young infants taken from their house during a raid by Aurors under orders from Albus Dumbledore. Parents were arrested and sent to Azkaban. Older brother went to live with his aunt and uncle, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy._

_**Adoption Witnessed By:  
** _ _Arthur and Molly Weasley_

_**Adoption Approved of By:  
** _ _Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore_

* * *

I looked at Charlie in complete shock.  _This couldn't be true_ , I thought. But then it made since. How they always knew what was going on with the other one, how they were always thinking the same thing, and how they have had a deep connection with each other since the day they first met. Her best-friend-turned-twin-sister nodded and said, "Look at the next page."

With an order like that, I was able to do it and see that it was a family portrait. An old one, faded and frayed on the sides and edges. In it, a younger, more sane looking, Bellatrix was sitting in an elegant armchair with a small boy around the age of five standing slightly behind, but at the same time next to her, with his hand gently resting on her shoulder. On Bellatrix's other side, which is the right, was Rodolphus, who looked handsome and regale in his stance, the little boy a spitting image of his father. Both Bellatrix and Rodolphus were holding a bundle of blankets, one pale pink, the other pale purple. Rodolphus was holding the child swaddled in a pink blanket, while Bella was holding the child swaddled in purple. At the bottom in a beautifully flowing handwriting, it read, ' _5 year-old Caelen, Bellatrix holding 4 month-old Artemis and Redolphus holding 4 month-old Athena_ '.

I closed the folder after studying the photo for a few more minutes, and handed it to the twins who opened it to begin reading, with Luna and Neville looking at it over their shoulder. A few minutes passed in silence when Neville yelled, "I can't believe that fool broke the Number One Wizarding Rule!" The other three nodded. "What Wizarding Rule?" Charlie and I asked at the same time.

"A Pureblood child can not be adopted by a Muggle, a Muggleborn, or a Squib. Or left to be raised by any of the aforementioned parties. Not to mention that Wizarding twins are not allowed to be separated, as twins have a bond that needs to be formed by staying close to each other. Otherwise they can risk killing one or both of them." The twins said.

All of us looked at Charlie and said, "We're going with you." Each one of us spoke with such conviction that there was no way that anyone would be able to say anything to change our minds.

* * *

_Charlotte's POV-_

As soon as I heard their proclamation, I got up and hugged my newfound twin sister before hugging the rest of my friends. The people who I would do anything for. But, before I went ahead with our plans of joining the Dark, there was something that I knew that I needed to address. If only so I can clear it out of my mind.

"Fred, George I found out something that might make you mad." I spoke forlornly, afraid that their answer isn't the one that I want to hear.

"What is it, Love?" Fred said, using that term of endearment that he has called me since we have first met.

"You know that we will tell you the truth." George continued. I sighed and returned to my seat on top of the desk, this time pulling my knees to my chin and wrapping my arms around them, in a hug-like motion.

"I found that Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny, and Percy were paid to show me kindness and befriend me. I have to know were you two, as well as Bill and Charlie also paid to do so?" I asked trying to keep my fears out of my voice, as well as the tears out of my eyes. The two of them came up to me and sandwiched me in another hug. Once it was over, I looked over to see my sister with small tears in her eyes and her hand to her mouth.

"Artemis, we solemnly swear on our magic that we did not get paid anything to be your friend, we loved you enough without a reward." As they made that vow, two flares of bright white light flashed around the room. I gasped, they had just swore on their magic that they were loyal to me.

"And we also know that Bill and Charlie wouldn't take any money." Fred continued on.

"We also swear that the first thing in morning, we will meet with both of the, and let them both know about it." George picked up where he left off.

"Then, afterwards, we are going to Gringotts, where are going to disown ourselves from the Weasley family,"

"And take on our Mother's maiden name as we are the last males with the Prewett blood in our veins, which means that we will become the head of that house."

"Unless Bill does but he is still on our side, and then we will band together with other people in the Wizengamot and send them all to Azkaban." I started to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I think four of the main characters look like:
> 
> http://applepiequeenofnothing.tumblr.com/post/134801590516/the-characters-in-my-fanfiction-come-to-the-dark
> 
> More of these to come. I am posting pics of the characters whose looks are changing.


	2. The Day Before the War Began

After a half an hour of everyone trying to cheer me and Her-, I mean,  _Athena_  up, seeing as I was in tears, and she was in shock over everything, the two of us decided that it was time to finally meet our family. Even though no conversation took place, we were able to know exactly what the other was thinking.

The two of us decided that tomorrow after classes were over we would leave. Even if we had no idea as to how we would find our parents, we knew that we would be noticed if we left tonight. Tomorrow was a Friday, so that gave us an entire weekend before Dumbledore noticed that us, as well as his file was even missing. All that left us to do, is to act as if everything was normal for one more day. Luna told us to duplicate our trunks, and set a disappearing charm on them to become activated on Monday afternoon. Then shrink down our original trunks and place them inside of our school robe pockets. And to meet in the anti-chamber outside of the Great Hall right after dinner tomorrow night.

* * *

That night, as soon as the twins went back to their bedroom, they immediately began to compose a letter. A very short letter.

_Meet at Leaky at 10:00 tomorrow._

_Gred and Forge_

They snuck out to the owlery and borrowed two owls, one going to their eldest brother Bill, the other going to their other brother Charlie. They knew sleep would be hard to come by that night, so they made the trek back to their dorm and began to pack away everything that they owned. They never left anything of value at their parents house. Lee Jordan woke up and noticed them packing, but as he was already on Charlie's, well Artemis's, side, he just nodded at them and rolled over and fell right back to sleep. Knowing that if he was needed, he would be given the orders.

* * *

Luna already knew something like this was to happen, she couldn't say how she knew exactly, but that she did. It was why she was always called Looney, because she always knew things that she shouldn't even be able to, and it freaked everyone out. They called her horrible names and such, but she just let them. There was no reason to stop them, as she had no need to want to become friends with them. It was Charlie who noticed her power, and befriended her. Much the same way as she noticed Neville's. His power was more of the elemental variety, but she still noticed it. And instead of using their powers to her own selfish needs, Charlie befriended them both, and she cherished their powers. Never asking them to use them for her, and always thanked them when they chose to use them to aide her. For both Neville and Luna, it was the first time they ever felt wanted.

Luna knew over the summer that she would be needing something for the both of them. But not knowing why. All that she knew, was that she felt compelled to buy some things when she was out school shopping, and shrugged it off to her heightened sense of intuition. So, when she shrunk down her trunk, she left out the things that she bought, on intuition. Which was two casual long sleeved, shift dresses. One was in burgundy, the other in a hunter green color. As well as matching light gray lace up wedge booties that had a 3 inch heel. The color matched with both of the dresses, so she knew that she shouldn't have much of a problem with figuring out who should wear which shoes. To go underneath of the dresses, as it was getting cold out, she bought 2 pairs of black stockings and two sets of dark gray leg warmers. Luna knew that due to her heightened fashion sense, both of the girls would look beautiful. Not to mention that Artemis will choose the green, and Athena would prefer the maroon. She bought undergarments, again on instinct, but she knew that they would fit them perfectly. So that the only thing that each of the outfits needed was a necklace, and she knew both of the girls had them. She still couldn't figure out the reason behind buying them, especially because they were too small to fit them, but she couldn't help but to.

* * *

Artemis and Athena were both still trying to process all of the information that they learned. And not for the first time, Artemis climbed into bed with Athena, but this time she knew that she was now her sister. So both of the held each other, and cried themselves to sleep. All the bad things that ever happened to them, all could have been prevented, and they could have had each other, as well as an older brother. Both of them were wondering how in the hell could this have happened. Both of them worried about how their parents will take to meeting them once more, and to figuring out about who they once had been. And for them to know that they had previously attacked them both on numerous occasions.

* * *

The next day passed agonizingly slow for the four Hogwarts students. All of them had to keep up appearances. None of them were happy about it, as now they had to steer clear of almost everyone, which left others becoming suspicious as to how they were acting, and the four only hoped that no one would call them out on it before it was too late. All of them were praying to Merlin, Morgana, and Lady Magic that they would be able to make it through the entire day without detection. Thankfully Dumbledore had already been scared off by that Toad and the Minister, so they didn't have to worry about his mind tricks that he does to see what people are thinking. Which allowed them all to breath a little easier, just not much. Seeing as all of the Order's children would likely report back to their parents, who then will report back to Dumbledore, so they still had to keep their masks up.

Neville and Luna stuck together as much as they could, with one being a Gryffindor and the other being a Ravenclaw. Not to mention that Neville was a 5th year, while Luna was a 4th year. So during breaks, meals, and in between classes the two of them were together. Not many people bothered them as it was, but they kept tabs on one another, just incase being quiet took its toll on the other.

Athena and Artemis didn't leave the each other's side all day long. They sat beside each other in class and during lunch, even going into the bathroom together when one needed to use it. Both of them felt as if all the loneliness of their childhood all could have been avoided, if only the other was their with them. They never spoke out loud being able to talk to each other through their minds ever since second year, and now they knew why. Magical Identical twins had abilities like that, as well as others, but with them being separated while they were magically developing, all of their bonds weren't able fully form. But now, the two of them were counting down the minutes until they were able to meet their parents for the first time. Even if both of them escaped from Azkaban, and were murders, that was who gave them the gift of life, and they never had the chance to know them.

Luckily Fred and George only had one class, so they were able to meet with their brothers right afterwards. And once they explained the situation, after getting a magical vow from each of them, they even told them of the true identity of Hermione and Charlie, both men exploded. Never had they ever thought that their own parents could do something despicable as witnessing an illegal blood adoption. This was the last straw in things that they they could no longer take that their parents had done.

"I am going and disowning myself. You can tell Charlie that both me and Bill are on her side. No one gets away with hurting our little sister, not even the people who gave us life." The male Charlie spoke to his twin brothers. Both gave smirks, Artemis doubted their amazing skills, and they will be the first to make her pay for that. And they knew that she would be a perfect subject for some of their more risqué pranks that they were producing.

The four Weasley men, as all were over age, walked to the other end of Diagon Alley with the destination of Gringotts Bank in mind. As soon as they arrived, the four of them were able to disown the Weasley name, and were able to adopt themselves into the House of Prewett, as all of them had the Prewett blood in their veins. Bill took over as Lord to the Prewett line, by doing so, he gained two seats in the Wizengamot, as well as the Prewett fortune. Which he promptly started accounts for his three brothers. With the Prewett fortune, he was able to pay a goblin to hold on the letter that would alert his father of the disownment until Monday. Which gave Charlie enough time to alert his boss not to let anyone by the name Weasley into the dragon sanctuary, for Bill to update his wards around his cottage, and for Fred and George to get to the Dark Lord. They figured out that is where they were all headed, as soon as the true parentage of Charlie and Hermione came to light. And while they were a little hesitant to allow it, they knew that it was the only way. Not to mention that the group might be safer on the Dark Side, especially if the Light Side was the one to cause all the chaos that they did.

The four of them left the bank, and went to the nearest robe shop. As member of a well respected family now, they knew that the second hand clothing that they were used to wearing as Weasley's would not do anymore. Especially when it came out that the House of Prewett is active once again. No longer could Bill get away with wearing clothing that he bought on sale, his idea of being as frugal as his mother was when he was growing up. Charlie could no longer wear the ripped and faded muggle jeans that he so loved. The well-worn, and overused jeans were his favorite to wear when he had to deal with the rougher dragons. Fred and George no longer had to wear hand-me-downs from their three older brothers. They never would have, if it was an option, but with so many children, their parents couldn't afford to get them all new clothing on one person's salary. Even though Arthur was the Head of a Branch at the Ministry, they struggled so much because all of their money was spent on trying to provide for all of the children that they had. Bill would never say he hates having six siblings, but he will be the first to say that his parents had too many children than they were able to provide a decent life for. But now, here were 4 of them, all being given the opportunity to have a lavish lifestyle, and all of them were happy to do so.

By the time the four of them were done shopping, they had all new wardrobes for each of them. Their shopping spree didn't even make a dent into each of their new bank accounts, but all of their clothing now fit their new standing in society. Before the brothers dispersed, they ate an early dinner at one of the fancier shops. The twins had to be back before dinner at school, otherwise Professor Toad would notice their absence. And they couldn't have that. Not to mention that tonight the six of them were leaving, and they didn't want to be left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfits that Luna Bought
> 
> Artemis-  
> -Long Sleeved Shift Dress- http://www.shopimpressions.com/products/dinner-dancing-shift-dress-in-hunter-green#
> 
> -Leg warmers and shoes with black stockings combination- https://www.thehunt.com/the-hunt/yC6z2J-gray-boots-and-leg-warmers
> 
> Athena-
> 
> -Long sleeved Shift Dress- https://wanelo.com/p/32892834/randi-shift-dress-burgundy
> 
> same leg warmers and shoes with stockings as Artemis


	3. Meeting the Godfather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everybody!!! I am sorry for the long delay in posting this chapter, but things tend to get hectic around the holidays at my house. In an effort to make up for it, I made this chapter a little longer than I normally do! Enjoy!!!!

"Let’s go down to Snape's office.” Luna said once the redheaded set of twins walked into the room that we had chosen to meet in. All of us gave her that ‘ _ Are you crazy? _ ’ look. She giggled, and only Luna could be insane enough to giggle in a situation like this.

“He is a death eater, so he could take you to the Dark Lord for a truce meeting. At the same time he is world renowned potions master, so he will also have an adoption reversal on hand. And in case you don’t know, an adoption reversal will make it as if you never took the adoption potion in the first place. Reverting you back to your natural looks. As for you Artemis, the Potter blood will still stay in you, as you are the last person in that bloodline, adopted or not, you still have legal claim over it. All the muggleborn and squib blood will quickly be flushed from your system, it might hurt some, but in the end the results are what is desired for the both of you." Luna said.

Looks of understanding shown on all of our faces, whereas Luna’s held a smirk because she had thought of something that none of us had thought of first, which was really rare with both Athena and I being in her group of friends. Seeing as between the both of us, our knowledge of all things muggle and magical surpasses all present in the room at almost any time.

Everyone thought that Luna was crazy, but it was far from the truth. Artemis, Athena, and Luna all had the unique, and highly sought after, ability to see magic, and creatures made of magic. Which was the reason that Luna always spoke of creatures that no one else had knowledge of. All of them had parts to play, which is why Athena had to always doubt Luna in public when she began to speak of them. Otherwise, people would begin to question what is going on. And none of them could afford Dumbledore becoming suspicious with them, not when they were scheming to take him down.

* * *

Luna was also gifted by Lady Magic with the ability to have premonitions. While, Neville had been gifted with the power of earth elemental magic, which is how he had a natural . The twins both have a natural cloaking ability, allowing them to move around unnoticed by others, as well as undetected by magic. Which is one of their many secrets as to how they are able to pull off such elaborate pranks without be caught in the act. 

Both Athena and Artemis also have photographic memories, which is how they are able to retain all kinds of knowledge,  far more than the average witch and wizard. Then there are also the abilities of the eldest two of the Prewett line now. Bill was born naturally able to read runes and easily cast runic magic that would normally drain another wizard or witch. And Charlie had the ability to speak to animals of all kinds, whether it was magical or not, even though communication was through the minds instead of verbal. It was as if Fate herself made it to where all of the advances possible would go to the right side of the war, or the one that she wanted most to win.

* * *

 

All 6 of them began the slow and stealthy walk down into the dungeons, making their way slowly to the office of the Potions Professor. All of them were going slowly, trying to evade all Slytherins still roaming the halls, as well as other Professors who were beginning to patrol the hallways. It took them longer than they had hoped it would, but thankfully by taking their time, they were able to avoid 12 students and 2 professors. They finally made it to the intimidating dark wooden door that was the only thing separating them from the beginning of a different life. Technically the life that they were to supposed to have been living, well, at least 2 of the 6 people that is. All of them shared a look with the other. None of them wanted to be the one to knock and disturb the fearsome Professor. Artemis sighed first before she lifted her fist to knock, the sound echoing throughout the corridor, and only made all of their hearts beat faster. 

After a total of 15 seconds with each of their hearts pounding out of their chests filling the silence, the door opened in a swift movement that startled them all, even though they were expecting it. Standing in the threshold was the snarky Professor Snape. Dressed in his billowy black robes with buttons to his chin, and his greasy black hair hanging in a curtain, with only his pale white face showing, housing his signature sneer. 

“Potter, what is it that you want? I am too busy right now for any of your childish antics and blithering foolishness.” He practically growled out. 

“I have information, sir. And I know that it will aid the darkside well in the end.” Artemis spoke in a calm voice, even if she was a mess inside. 

“Potter, you cannot go around saying things like that in public. There are ears everywhere. Get in, all of you now.” He snapped. All six of them filed into the office. The two chairs seated in the desk were left empty for Artemis and Athena to sit in, as it is them that will be doing the talking. Luna, Neville, Fred, and George all stood in the back of the office, present but silent.

When Snape finally took his seat at the desk he looked at each and everyone of them with a glare before he proceeded to ask the question.

“Now what information is it that shall aid the Dark Lord? And so help me if this is any sort of trick, I will see to it that all of you are expelled. I know Umbridge wouldn’t mind to see you go Potter, as well as the two of you Weasleys.” He threatened them all. Artemis knew that this was nothing but an empty threat, she practically rolled her eyes, but withheld from doing so, if only because of what they needed from him.

“Just read this file, and then you will know what I speaking of.” Artemis spoke and Athena pulled the file out of her bag before slipping onto his desk for him to read. All of them waited on baited breath as he began to read. 

The only sign of reaction to the information that was visible to the people in the room as Snape took in the information, was the widening of his eyes. The unnerving silence in the room lasted for 15 minutes. Luna was counting the number of jars lining the walls, Neville was tapping his fingers on his leg, Fred and George were using their twin-link to figure out their plan of attack on their ex-family, and Artemis and Athena were using their twin-link to figure out a plan in case this one doesn’t quite go their way. 

* * *

"Are you really my god-daughters?" He asked Athena and Artemis in a quiet disbelieving voice. Both of them just nodded. He scared us all, by jumping up quickly before he ran into a room adjacent to his office. We were still in shock by the time he came back holding two vials of a lavender liquid. He handed each of the two girls a vial, and they shared a glance, memorizing how they looked at that moment, the last time that they will ever look like that, before they quickly drank it, grimacing at the taste. 

It took about five minutes of what felt like the Cructius Curse before it just stopped and everyone was able to notice the changes that took place, every person staring at the two of them in awe. 

 

* * *

**_Artemis’s POV-_ **

 

I looked at Athena and became speechless, she was a sight to take in. And then it dawned on me, that I must look the same, and for that I was grateful. She had long, wavy midnight black hair that framed her face perfectly, as the candlelight flickered, her hair showed blue highlights.

She looked like the poster child for an aristocratic face, high cheek bones, smooth skin and heart shaped. She had the signature rounded shaped sapphire blue eyes of the Black family, which looked to be gleaming, and thick black eyelashes that just made the color pop more, making her look otherworldly. Athena stayed at the same height of about 5 feet 3 inches and she also gained a curvy figure that she didn't have before. All in all she looked just like Bellatrix did in the family picture, with a few of the Lestrange features mixed in.

"You guys are identical like us!" the Prewett twins said simultaneously. We just smirked, this was going be fun. 

Once I had filled Snape in on what the Weasleys had done, as well as the newest additions to the Prewett line, we sat there for a while discussing what we were going to do to them in retaliation. Snape, who told them to call him Severus, dropped his guard once he learned that it was really them, and learned of their wish to join the Dark Lord. His entire persona changing at the drop of a knut, and he quickly conjured chairs for the four occupants who were standing, as well as calling his personal elf to get us refreshments. Our conversation led in many ways, all of the plans being made by each of us left the Weasleys and Dumbledore in a more and more gruesome way. 

* * *

It was about an hour after curfew was when Athena mentioned meeting our parents. Severus penned a letter to both Lestranges, and the Dark Lord to meet him at Riddle Manor. Before we could do anything in the way of leaving, Luna pulled out two dresses from inside of her bag. Both of us were grateful, not only were the clothing we were wearing getting tight, and small, but we didn’t want to meet our parents for the first time in our memories dressed in our school uniforms. I chose the forest green dress, and Athena chose the burgundy one. That was the only difference in the outfits, and as soon as we finished changing behind the screen that Severus conjured for us in a corner of his office, the two of us pointed our wands at the piles of clothing and burned them. Gleefully laughing as we watched the final connection to Charlotte Potter and Hermione Granger. Before we left, I reached into my bag and shuffled around for my jewelry box. I knew that I had the two necklaces that I knew would be the final touches to our outfits. I found what I was looking for and pulled them out. In one hand I held a long gold chain with a sun pendant that housed a burnt orange zircon jewel. Zircon was our birthstone, so it was only fit that she were to wear it, and I handed her that necklace. The other one that I had, had a matching chain, but the pendent was a moon, which also housed a Zircon jewel, but in the darkest of blues that it was found in. In the end I laughed at how ironic the pendants were, Artemis also being the name of a Greek Goddess of the moon, as well as other things, and Athena also being the name of the Greek Goddess of purity, as well as other things. And when purity is referenced, so is light, which is why the sun was ironic. 

In all, it took about ten minutes before both of us felt as if we looked presentable enough to meet our mother and father. 

"Are you finally ready?" He asked all six of us. We either spoke or nodded our agreement. Severus called out the names of six different house elves, and then he told us to go over to one of them and they would transport us to through the wards. Both me and Athena were really nervous about meeting our parents, uncle and brother for the first time. And probably many other family members. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. The house elf grabbed my hand and I felt the familiar sensation of apparition. 

When I opened my eyes after the feeling dissipated, there was a wand pointed at my chest, as well as Athena's. I looked around and seen that Neville, Luna, Fred and George all were being held at wand point as well.


End file.
